


No.47

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Low-Key Destiel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Lucifer, Prison AU, Rating May Change, Sam and Dean are still hunters though, Slightly Creepy Lucifer, Slow Burn, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gritted his teeth. He was really starting to not like this guy. Unfortunately for him, it was the guy who basically ran the prison.</p><p>“Let me ask another question then. /Why/ do you know that?” Sam asked; voice level. He was sure that Lucifer probably heard the underlying anger. Unsurprisingly, Lucifer seemed to enjoy it.</p><p>“Maybe I looked at you and decided I wanted to know everything about you?” Lucifer smiled; a hint of teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer: an inmate who pretty much runs the prison is enraptured by Sam when he first catches sight of him, but it's not until two weeks later that he makes his first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. could have you up in arms

**Author's Note:**

> Re-doing my old fic of 'number forty-seven said to number three'. This is by far longer and hopefully better- a year down the line.

  


_Number forty-seven said to number three:_

_"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see._

_I sure would be delighted with your company,_

_come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me."_

 

  
  
  


Lucifer had been there since the jail had been first built, rumour had it. No- one quite knew what Lucifer had done but everyone knew that he had been there first.

Everyone knew and respected that. The few that didn’t, usually newbies that fancied themselves to be tough, would probably find themselves going headfirst down a few flights of stairs.

There was never any way for anyone to prove that Lucifer had done it, at least not where the court of law was concerned. Every prisoner knew, though. Even Sam.

 

~

 

Sam Winchester had been Prisoner 81A3816 for about two weeks now, and he had heard at least six different theories as to why Lucifer was there.

He hadn’t even caught a glimpse of the guy, he thought about him often, though. There wasn’t much else to do in prison except think really 

He found himself thinking about Dean a lot too, whether his brother was doing okay. He knew his brother would be fine, it wasn’t like Sam had to look after him. He just liked having his brothers back. He liked knowing his brother had his back too.

It was slightly unnerving knowing that there wasn’t _anyone_ here who would have his back.

The prison was rough, but no more than some of the lower end motels he and Dean had stayed at throughout their life. He felt more exposed here, though, probably because he knew that no-one was there to help him out in a fight. He had seen plenty of fights in the few weeks he had been here, luckily, he had never been part of them.

He tried to keep to himself, as much as possible.

Not for the first time he was thankful for his impressive height of six-four. People left him alone.

Both in here and out in the real world.

 

~

 

His cell, number 3, was liveable. He was pretty sure he had stayed in worse beds at a motel; at least, his bed here was clean.

He was trying to keep in shape, he never knew when he might need to defend himself. It also helped take his mind off the numb and lonely feeling he had; spending his days in almost isolation. 

He was planning on calling Dean later; providing he could find a phone not in use. It helped to hear about the outside world while he was trapped in here. Dean would probably rage at him on the phone again as he had the last few times. He sometimes wondered if maybe Dean depended on him more than he did Dean.

It was Sam’s idea to go to prison and stay there this time and fulfill his sentence. He’d hoped it would get the FED’s of their backs- particularly now that they believed Dean to be dead.

He was currently stretching his arms above his head when he heard someone in the doorway.

He dropped his arms, expecting either his cell-mate; some guy called Ash, or a guard.

Instead, he was met with a tall, blonde man. He was very average really, solidly built, 6ft something, handsome in his own way but his eyes. There were different. Something decidedly unusual in a very average body. They were blue, sharp and intelligent. There was also a glint in them, like he was amused at something Sam was doing.

“Uh.” Sam murmured, not really sure how to deal with a guy standing in the doorway to his cell.

“Sam Winchester.” The man said, not offering anything else, like who the hell he was.

Sam stared at the man, a crease forming on his forehead, the corners of his mouth tightened.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, “Who are you?”

The man watched him steadily for a few moments. “Lucifer.”

Sam started. This man. This painfully average man was Lucifer? So notorious he may as well be the devil himself. A few seconds later he realised he was staring. He didn’t know how to answer him.

“What do you want with me?” He asked levelly. He watched Lucifer's face carefully. The man didn’t let on much, he kept a neutral face that showed underlying amusement.

“Want? I was just passing by, heard there was a new guy in number three.” He said, making it sound like Sam was being paranoid and unreasonable, Lucifer’s reputation made Sam pretty confident that he was not.

It was almost achingly silent in the cell, echoing voices and various clanging noises carrying from outside, before Lucifer stepped in.

Sam was pretty new to this game but he was certain that that was a serious breach of inmate prison rules.

You didn’t invite yourself into other people's cells. 

He supposed that Lucifer was pretty much exempt from the normal rules.

Lucifer stepped closer still to Sam, who quickly realised that he was much taller than he had first thought.

Sam wasn’t really sure what to think as this man steadily walked closer to him, before he reached Sam though he suddenly veered to the right, towards Sam’s bunk. His prison issue shoes made a dull _tap-tap_ as he strolled towards the small shelf that Sam had placed his books. 

A well-thumbed copy of To Kill A Mockingbird lay at the top, Lucifer traced his long fingers over the cover, his skin in stark contrast to deep burgundy of the crinkled cover.

“Hmm… inspired by Atticus Finch, Sam?” Lucifer asked, not looking at Sam, instead flicking through the book.

“What?” Sam asked, genuinely confused by the question. He watched Lucifer's back, broad shoulders slightly stretching the beige shirt.

“You were all set for law school Sam,” Lucifer replied, turning his head slightly to watch Sam’s reaction.

Sam watched him and said nothing, although the corners of his lips tightened.

Lucifer sifted through the pile of books, curious, he didn’t offer anything else about Sam though except a strange sideways smile. Sam didn’t relax, however.

After few moments of watching this strange man, who had strolled into his cell like he owned the place, he finally took the bait.

“How did you know that?” Sam asked, shifting to his other foot.

Lucifer paused in his rummaging and put the pile of books down. He turned properly this time, so that he was fully facing Sam. He held his hands clasped together near his abdomen looking like some mockery of a saint.

“Know what? About Law school? About Stanford?” He asked, voice calm and friendly. His eyes were smiling at Sam, mocking.

Sam gritted his teeth. He was really starting to not like this guy. Unfortunately for him, it was the guy who basically ran the prison.

“Let me ask another question then. _Why_ do you know that?” Sam asked, voice level. He was sure that Lucifer probably heard the underlying anger. Unsurprisingly, Lucifer seemed to enjoy his anger, though.

“Maybe I looked at you and decided I wanted to know everything about you?” Lucifer smiled, a hint of teeth.

Sam’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Was he flirting with him? No. Most likely he was trying to get a rise out of him. After all that’s what Lucifer had been doing for their entire, admittedly short, conversation.

He was judging Sam. Seeing what it took to make him explode. This time, Sam wasn’t going to take the bait.

He stared at Lucifer. Impassive. His eyes dark in the low budget lighting. Lucifer watched him, eyes flickering over Sam’s face, amused.

“Don’t like being flirted with Sam?” He asked, tone light, teasing. His eyes contradicted his tone, they were dark and solemn. “Or is it that you don’t like being flirted with by men?” he breathed.

Sam didn’t dignify him with an answer, who he preferred to sleep with was his business and should stay his business.

“Because, you know, I have evidence that suggests otherwise.” Lucifer continued. “Evidence that suggests that you like giving and taking it.”

Sam felt a flush rising up his neck, his ears felt hot. Everywhere felt hot, even the air he was breathing.

Lucifer stepped back and all of a sudden he could breathe. The cool air of the cell suddenly felt like a blessing on his hot cheeks.

“Visit me, Sam. Tomorrow.” It was definitely not a question. “Cell 47.”

He watched Sam intently for a moment. Sam didn’t know what he was looking for but whatever it was, he seemed to find it as he gave Sam a satisfied smirk.

With that he walked out of cell number three, and Sam was not watching his ass.

 

 

~

 

 

The encounter had put Sam in a bad mood. Dean noticed immediately when he picked up the phone. 

“S’matter Sammy?” He asked, an edge to his voice, “Your plan not workin’ so well?”

Sam sighed and looked down at the dusty grass growing around the bottom of the outside pay-phone.

“It’s fine.” He replied shortly. His head hurt a little.

“How’s life outside?” He asked, his tone lighter.

Dean was quiet for a moment. “Boring. Hunt’s aren’t the same.” Sam heard the rustle of food packaging. “Even with Cas.” Dean added.

Sam nearly smiled at the mock casual tone. “How’s Cas?” He asked. Castiel hadn’t been pleased with his plan either.

“He’s good- took out a vamp nest like a badass on Tuesday.” Dean said, mouth full of food. Sam could practically see the grin as he spoke through his mouthful of food.

“What’re you eating?” Sam asked, his stomach growling traitorously as he thought of real food.

“Chips.” Dean replied and yeah, Sam could definitely hear the smirk in his voice now. “Why? Not enjoying the grub there, Sammy?”

“Fuck off.” Sam grumbled, stomach churning at the thought of another 18 months of prison food.

Dean just laughed down the phone; his breath crackling over the line, several states away. “Don’t worry, Sammy. I’ll bring you your rabbit food when I come pick you up.”

“You’d better bring burgers, Dean, so help me.” Sam mockingly threatened. The two of them laughed and chatted about small nothings before Sam felt the presence of someone else waiting to use the phone, behind him.

“I've gotta go Dean, tell Cas ‘Hi’ for me.” He said softly into the phone; the plastic warm from his hands.

“Sure thing, Sammy. Take care of yourself.” Dean’s voice was soft and as close as it got to ‘chick-flick-touchy-feelings’. “Remember, just say the word and we’ll spring you.”

Sam nodded, leaning closer to the phone box. “Uh-huh.” He replied non-committedly.

“Speak soon, Sammy.” Dean said, mock cheerfully. He was still unhappy about the situation but had obviously decided to put on a brave face for Sam. 

“Speak soon.” Sam echoed before hanging up the phone with a dull clank. He turned and walked past the guy waiting and took his usual place in the yard.

  
  
  
~  
  
  


It had been 18 hours since Sam had first met Lucifer. It was nearing 10 in the morning and he was pacing his empty cell.

Lucifer's parting words had bounced around his head for the past day and night.Sam knew that it was never a good thing to be invited to the leaders cell. He knew of Lucifer’s influence in the prison and what happened to those that disrespected him. With that in mind, Sam stalked out of his cell and up the cold metal stairs virtually next to his cell. Until he reached flight 3.

Starting at cell forty- seven he walked down the narrow corridor, the temperature slowly dropping as he reached cell 47. There was nothing remarkable about the cell, cream paint peeled off the thick metal door. Sam raised his fist and knocked, hoping he had the right cell and hadn’t been tricked. He heard footsteps on the other side and braced himself, clenching his jaw.

The door swung open on its squeaky hinges, Sam’s tightly clenched jaw twitched at the sight of the blonde man.

“Sam.” Lucifer said, “Nice to see you again.” He made it sound like Sam was there for a social visit.

“Lucifer.” He said tightly with a small nod. Lucifer stepped back from the door and gestured for Sam to enter.

Sam slowly stepped into the cell. Huh. He had almost expected it to be entirely different from the rest, more furnishing, but Lucifer’s cell was just as bleak as Sams. It was clearly also designed for one person and Sam wondered what he had done that was so bad that he was in a solitary confinement.

 _Murder_ , his brain supplied.

Sam didn’t know what to say now so he just repeated what he had asked yesterday.

“What do you want?” he kept his tone as lifeless as possible. Inside he was angry, he had just wanted to serve his sentence quietly and get out prison as quickly as possible. Lucifer had already shot that to bits. No doubt inmates had seen Lucifer enter Sams cell yesterday. They probably assumed that Sam was his little bitch. Hell for all he knew he might well be heading in that direction, but he didn’t want to encourage Lucifer by getting incensed.

Lucifer's mouth tilted up into that strange sad looking smile like he pitied Sam. That thought sent a little bolt of fear to Sam's stomach. He swallowed, keeping eye contact.

“I think you can guess, Sam.” Lucifer said gently. Sam resented the way Lucifer said his name, curling his mouth around the syllable like he was tasting it. He disliked the way Lucifer’s eyes traced over his face, even a tiny shiver crawled up his spine.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Sam said tightly. He didn’t want to guess in case Lucifer jumped on that idea instead.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and walked further into his cell. He pulled out a metal chair, scraping the uneven legs against the concrete floor.

“Sit.” He said. Sam sat without second thinking it, then cursed himself.

Lucifer sat on the bed opposite Sam. He leaned forwards the rested his elbows on his knees, hands clasped under his chin.

“I want you, Sam.” He said with the quiet authority of someone who knows they can demand something and get it.

“Take me then.” Sam spat, “I know who you are, you run this prison.”

Lucifer watched him quietly, taking Sam in, before speaking again.

“I want you but most of all I want you to say yes to me.”

“Why? Get off on consent?” Sam spat, but inside he was breathing a sigh of relief. Lucifer wasn’t going to rape him.

“It is the only way I can have all of you, otherwise, it's called stealing and I'm no thief, Sam.” Lucifer intoned. He was watching Sam intently throughout his little speech, blue eyes flickering across Sam's face and down across his chest, before they darted down to his crotch momentarily.

Sam felt his ears flush slightly under the scrutiny, shifting uncomfortably as Lucifer leaned a little closer. 

“And if I say no?” Sam asked, fearing the answer.

Lucifer smiled, almost genuinely.

“You won’t say no.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, challengingly. “Yeah? You sure about that?”

Lucifer stood up and walked slowly towards Sam.

“When I want something. I get it, Sam.” Lucifer smiled crookedly down at him.

The brattish words pissed Sam off, “I don’t fuck men and they don’t fuck me.’ he said. The lie tasting slightly sour on his tongue.

Lucifer's fingers traced his jaw "Oh _Sam,_ " he crooned before his fingers tightened to the point where Sam swore his jaw started cracking. " _Don't lie to me."_

He let go of Sam’s aching jaw, fingertips rasping over stubble.

“I know you fuck men, you fuck them rough and fast just like you do women. You like pushing them over and fucking them. They’re always surprised at first. Such a mild mannered gentleman, till he has his cock in them. Not that I’m implying they don’t like it. They love it, they scream for more until they’re nearly sobbing and that’s not all. You take cock too.”

He paused to grin maliciously at Sam, pupils blown; turning the light icy blue of his eyes dark. Sam’s breath was ragged, watching Lucifer walk slowly around Sam.

“My-my," Lucifer smiled at him- looking very pleased with himself. "...Is this getting you hot and bothered Sammy?” He asked, pausing to Sam’s left. 

He sucked his teeth gently as he moved away to the other side of the room. 

“You know, you’re different to what I expected, Sam.” He said finally, after a minute of scrutinising Sam.

“How?” Sam asked, hands tight on the edges of the chair.

“I expected you to get angrier.” Lucifer said simply. It startled a laugh out of Sam.

“Sorry to disappoint.” He watched the corners of Lucifer’s eyes crinkle as he smiled; seeming almost mocking in the sincerity of it.

“You don’t disappoint me,” Lucifer said softly, “You’re just different.”

“Why does it matter?” Sam asked, “What do you want with me?”

Lucifer didn’t answer this time. His arm had shifted up so that he could chew on the side of his thumb.

It was silent in the cell for a moment.

“I’ll see you soon, Sam.” Lucifer said abruptly.

Sam stood; glad for the excuse to finally move from the chair. He didn’t immediately move for the door, though.

“Is this going to be the last time I see you?” He asked, frowning at Lucifer as he shook away stray hairs in his face.

“No.” Lucifer answered, straight forward, for once.

Sam turned and walked out of cell number forty-seven and wondered, not for the first time, what the hell he’d gotten himself into.

 


	2. coax the cold right out of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's met Lucifer now; he knows he's on the notorious inmate's radar.

 Sam’s phone call to Dean was longer this time; no-one was waiting for the phone and Dean has just gotten back from a hunt with Cas. He had Sam on speaker phone and was clearly on that high that adrenaline gave; despite the fact he claimed the monster had exploded, showering him and Cas in goop.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower, Sammy.” Dean said abruptly, “Pretty sure I just felt the ick slide down my ass crack.”

“Gross, Man.” Sam complained, “I don’t need that mental image.”

“Talk to Cas.” Dean commanded, laughing slightly, “I’ll be five minutes.”

“Hello Sam.” Cas said once Sam heard a door click shut on the other end. His voice; gravelly and serious as always.

“Hi Cas, how’s it going?” Sam asked,

“The hunts are coming in at a steady rate.” Castiel intoned, “Dean and I have despatched at least two spirits, a vampire nest and an Ahuizotl.”

Sam pauses, “An Weez-what-ll?”

“An Ahuizotl.” The angel repeated patiently. “It lurks in the waters and drowns fishermen.”

“How did you come across it?” Sam asks, leaning against the heated metal of the phone.

“Reports of fishermen’s bodies appearing in rivers.” Castiel replied succinctly.

“How d’you know it was one of our cases?” He smiles at Castiel’s lack of communicative skills. Dean would change that.

“They were missing eyes, teeth and nails.” Castiel’s tone is matter of fact over the crackly line.

“Urgh,” Sam murmurs, “Dean said it exploded…?”

He hears Cas hum over the line- he couldn’t tell if it was an amused or fond hum.

“Dean had the idea to lure the creature in with swine flesh.” Castiel’s tone had lifted slightly. “Which he had wrapped a small amount of explosives inside.”

Sam laughed. That sounded like Dean.

“Sounds like Dean.” He chuckled down the line. His chest ached slightly with the longing he had to get out of this prison and back with his brother. He wouldn’t even mind Castiel’s presence despite how uncomfortable the angel still seemed around him at times. Despite getting off on the wrong foot a year or two ago; Sam and the angel did have a lot in common personality-wise and he hoped they could be closer when he got out of here. That awkwardness Castiel had around him didn’t seem to translate over the phone.

He heard movement on the other end of the line; Dean was out of the shower.

“Gimme that, Cas?” He heard his brother’s gruff tone distantly.

“Goodbye Sam.” Castiel said solemnly.

“Bye Cas,” Sam smiled at the greasy, plastic mouthpiece.

There was a crackling, shuffling noise as the receiver was handed over. He heard some murmuring and then there was the familiar ruffle of feathers as, he assumed, Castiel left the building.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean’s voice was slightly further away like he was on speaker phone.

“Hey.” The sun was hot on the back of Sam’s neck now.

“Cas is off searching for a new case.” Dean offered, Sam heard him sit on a creaking bed.

“Will we go back to normal when I get out?” He blurted, voicing his fears that he’d secretly had the moment he’d heard Dean and Cas were hunting together.

“‘Course Sammy.” Dean replied, his tone inviting no argument. “You and me; kicking ass and saving butt’s, or whatever.”

Sam smiled. It was easy to stew over small things when you had nothing to do but think all day.

“You good?” Dean prompted.

“I’m good.” Sam confirmed.

It was quiet on the phone for a moment; neither of them were good with small talk. The yard was noisy around Sam.

“S’weird.” Sam murmured after a moment. “Y’know being in prison without you.”

Dean laughed, “You mean, without me there to save your pansy ass?”

“Jerk.” Sam said.

“I know what you mean, Sam.” Dean said, “It’s weird not having you here.” He laughed quietly, slightly tonelessly. “I didn’t realise how much you were around until you weren’t.”

Sam shifted, he wasn’t used to this kind of ‘chick flick talk’ coming from Dean. He imagined Dean was squirming too; he really hated talking like this.

“It’ll be fine, Sammy.” Dean said after a minute. “Just a year or so and then we’ll be back to hunting together.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Hey, we’ve gone the same amount of time without each other before. At least this time we can talk.”

Dean was quiet for a moment. “At least there’s that.” He agreed.

“I’m gonna let you go, Dean.” Sam said suddenly. “Enough chick flick talk, right?”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, Sammy. Take care of yourself, alright?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, “You too. Be careful, Dean.”

He didn’t have much to do nowadays except worry about Dean hunting without Sam there.

“I will Sammy. Remember, if it get’s too much. Cas will mojo you out.” Dean promised.

Sam swallowed. The offer was there. He was determined to do this properly though; it was the lawyer side of him. The law-abiding side. He just wanted to serve his sentence and get the FEDs off his back and besides, the prison made a good hideaway. He doubted he’d find any demons here. The angels were disinterested in him.

“I will.” He promised before saying goodbye and hanging up.

He sighed before moving away from the phone. He looked around the yard; taking in the dead grass and dusty dirt. The noise of the other inmates; talking and swearing, jeering and cheering. _Noise_. 

Prison was made up of extremities; empty silence and raucous noise. Pitch black and bright lights. 

He took a breath of the sun-baked air and made his way over to the spot he usually hung around. Out of the way but not tucked away in the corners where dealers usually stood.

He usually stood by the chainlink fence; watching the goings on of the prison from the outskirts, content in staying in the background.

Today someone else was standing in his spot. His messy blonde hair gave him away pretty quickly. Lucifer.

“Sam.” Lucifer smiled expectantly at him as he looked up from his clever hands, that plain gold band wrapped around his ring finger.

“Lucifer.” Sam nodded before standing next to him. He knew if he walked away Lucifer would only follow him.

“Who were you talking to?” Lucifer asked casually, sliding the gold band round and round his finger.

“My brother.” Sam said shortly.

“Really?” Lucifer’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly as he shifted his feet so more of his weight leant against the unsteady fence. “I thought he was dead?”

Sam smiled inwardly to himself. So that’s where Lucifer had been getting his information from. The official records. He must be friendly with one of the guards. It still didn't explain some of the more personal things he seemed to know about Sam. 

Sam ignored the question and nodded instead to the ring. “You’re married?”

Lucifer looked up at him, “Was,” He corrected, something glinting in his icy cool eyes. 

“Why do you still wear it then?” Sam asked, eyes shifting away from Lucifer’s uncomfortably piercing blue eyes.

“Habit. I like the look of it too.” Lucifer squinted as the sun came out from the clouds high up in the sky behind Sam’s head. "I forget about it mostly."

They were quiet for a moment. The two of them leaning against the fence. It was times like this that Sam craved a smoke. It wasn’t often that he gave into the habit he’d gotten into as a rebellious fifteen year old, but on lazy days like this… It would be perfect.

He could feel Lucifer watching him and sure enough when he turned his head, Lucifer was studying him like he was an interesting new species of insect.

“What do you want?” He asked, eyes half-closed against the sun.

Lucifer was quiet. “I want to know more about you, Sam.”

Sam scrunched up his nose. “Why?” He half-laughed, incredulous.

Lucifer didn’t answer him, shrugging instead, with a strange grin stretching over his teeth.

Sam didn’t know why he agreed. Maybe it was because he realised that Lucifer could make his life hell for the rest of his sentence or maybe it was out of curiosity. Curiosity for the questions Lucifer would ask.

“Okay.” He agreed. He watched a victorious smile spread over Lucifer’s features and hastened to add. “On a few conditions.”

“Oh?” Lucifer tilted his head; the effect was slightly intimidating.

“Only three questions a day and I don’t want you selling on the information I give you or using it against me somehow.” Sam couldn’t see anymore problems. Except from the fact he just agreed to tell the most dangerous inmate his life story.

Lucifer nodded, “Seems fair.” He agreed. He shifted his hand up and appeared to inspect his short nails for dirt.

Sam swallowed and turned back so that he was facing the sun; watching the busy yard. _He really hoped he hadn’t just made a big mistake._

“Can I start now?” Lucifer asked, close enough to Sam that he could feel the press of Lucifer’s bicep against his through their uniform.

Sam shrugged. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Lucifer was quiet for a minute before speaking up. “What’s your favourite book?”

Sam turned to Lucifer- he hadn’t expected that. “Uh… It’s hard to choose a favourite. Maybe Jitterbug Perfume?” He says hesitantly. His least favourite type of questions; _what’s your favourite?_

He’s never had a _favourite_ anything. He likes most kinds of music. He’ll read pretty much anything. He’ll watch pretty much anything. He’s never been that fussy- except about food after his weight loss at the age of thirteen. He’s stuck to healthy food since then.

“Huh.” Lucifer hums, looking at Sam like he said something unexpected. “I thought it was going to be To Kill A Mockingbird.”

Sam shrugs- “I like that too, I just-.” He stops, then decides that the information won’t hurt anyone. “My dad bought it for me when I was sixteen, I think. He’d stopped in some shop and bought some clothes and stuff and he found a copy of it and gave it to me. Dad didn’t buy me much in the way of presents. I don’t think he’d ever read it but it was nice that he’d thought of me. Y’know?”

Lucifer hummed, “So it’s not so much as the actual book being your favourite as the fact that your dad gave it to you?”

“I guess.” Sam shrugged. That was the reason but he didn’t want to give too much away to Lucifer.

“I can relate to that.” Lucifer sighed, leaning more heavily against the fence. “Loving an absent father.”

Sam just hummed non-committedly.

“Question two?” He asked, steering the conversation away, unsubtly.  

“Who taught you to ride a bicycle?” Lucier asked, not pausing for a second.

Huh. Lucifer’s questions were surprisingly tame.

Sam answered this one easily, “My brother, Dean.”

“The not-dead Dean?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

Sam didn’t reply; Lucifer’s eyes were a bright, icy blue even in the sunlight.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lucifer smirked. “Is it a good memory?”

Sam snorted, “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” He remembered the old, red bike that Dean had procured from somewhere; probably stolen it knowing his older brother. He remember the shaky, wobbly feeling of the handles in his hands once Dean let go. The summer air; bugs buzzing around the deserted field and the bright green of the fragrant trees. There was nothing unpleasant about this memory, for once. 

“You could have broken something?” Lucifer challenged.

“Fair enough.” Sam had to give him that. “But I didn’t. It’s a fairly run of the mill memory.”

Lucifer gave an interested little hum; apparently basking in the sunlight and Sam’s voice.

“Question number three?” Sam asked, wanting to get this little quiz game over with. For today 

Lucifer smiled. It wasn’t a comforting smile, particularly when he cracked his sleepy, blue eyes open to glance at Sam; looking strangely cat-like.

“Tell me when you first got fucked.”

Sam nearly choked on his spit. 

Lucifer laughed; a deep, smoky laugh that made his stomach clench. It was an attractive laugh- he could admit that.

“C’mon Sam.” Lucifer coaxed. “You have to answer.”

Sam swallowed, clearing his throat.

“I was seventeen.”

“ _Yes?_ ” Lucifer encouraged, still relaxed and looking half asleep in the sun’s rays.

Sam was quiet- this felt too personal. His first time with a girl was normal; something to be shared without embarrassment. This felt like he was exposing a vulnerable part of himself; like he was rolling over and showing his belly for Lucifer.

“You were 17, right? Not even legal.” Lucifer prompted, clicking his tongue against his teeth. “ _Sammy._ ” He admonished.

Sam’s cheeks felt hot as he stared at the dusty ground.

Lucifer laughed softly. “Let me guess: You liked giving it but you loved feeling someone fill you up, _liked riding cock_.”

He leaned a little closer, whispering the last few words to his neck, breath hot, making Sam shudder.

“Are you still into that these days, Sam?” he asks, facing Sam once more. “Tell me, how long has it been?” 

Sam snapped out of it. “You’ve had your three questions.” He said roughly, there was no room for argument.

Lucifer held up his hands, “That’s true.” He smiled, lifted a hand and straightened out Sam’s crumpled collar. “It’s been nice, Sam. I’ll find you tomorrow.”

Sam closed his eyes for a second; humiliated and ever so slightly turned on. When he opened them, Lucifer was walking away at an easy pace, hands in his pockets, broad shoulders stretching his issued uniform. 

This was already out of hand.  

He had another eighteen months of this.

 


End file.
